


cregg-senpai is best senpai

by shiroganeslave



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganeslave/pseuds/shiroganeslave
Summary: tweik-chan confessed to his senpai, the sexiest motherfucker in skewl





	cregg-senpai is best senpai

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear god

"creggu, please" tweek is animu highschool gurl running 2 his senpai creggo who just finished wheezing in le toilet

"whaddup" cregg asked, zipping his pantSu

"i wanna tell u somethin" twegk trieD to hide hiS blusEd facE cuz he nearLy saw crEgGo's diCc

he wished he could see it tho

"cccccann we" tweek stuttered, "fuck?"

 

 

 

 

 

Craig chokes in every language

 

 

 

 

meanwhile Tweek is happy and is screaming inside cuz finally, fucking finally, he said what he wanted to say to Craig for a very long time.

le word "fuck"

 

 

 _wait_ _the f_ _ucking minute, Tweik realized. i didnt want to say that narrator, u dumb fuck_

well damn u cant argue about that

 

 

 

 

"eeetto" tweek paNicKED, hE punChEs hiS owN FAcE "I dIDNt mEaN To saY tHat!!1! what I want to say is-"

Craig didn't let his boi finish, instead he starts naruto running away from HhiM

tWEig is in real Sshockku

he thinks cREGgy doesNt fEeL thE saME

"ouch" he murmurs. "dat hurts"

 

 

//later after school he's on his way to the cafeteria cuz he forgot his lunch box

yes, l u n c h b o x

and somehow he foundS cyulade and touken there

"eyyy dawg" cledd nicely greeted him "whatsup with u and creg boi" his tone is reALLy rudE but tweik chose to ignore it

Craig is le most important shit rn

"not so well" tweek answerred lightly, tries nut 2 look worrying but his fidgeting is 10000 times worse now

"dood we heard u said u wanna fuck cregg in the morningh" touken didnt bother to look at tweikk in the face cuz he's comcentae- concertaed.. concwrtaed, concentrated on eating though it's already noon

well shit, tweik thought.

"O-Okay, okay! I think I made a little oopsie with Creig-kun earlier and I don't think he's cool about it..." Tweek scratched his hair-- though it wasn't itching him. He sits down next to Token who just finishes eating.

_//holy shit a normal paragraph for once_

 

"ew dont touch me u failure" touken scREEcHEs, cAusiNg cLYdE tO JjUMP

"whAT--" twEEK IS FUCkEN trIGGErEd

"BITCH SAY THAT ONE MORE TO MY FACE AND I KILL U" hE puLLs oUT a fUCkInG fLAMetHroWER OuTTA fUckInG nOwhERE

"hIIIIIIsSssSSSSss" tOuKEnkEn iMmediAtELy rAn To the OthEr sIde of The RooM

"I KNOW IM A FAILURE" tWeEk emO moDE iS oN "bUT tHAT dOEsnT MEAn yOU havE TO shOVE tHat oBvIOUS fACT To mY AsS yOu rIcH cUNT" HE FUCKING SETS THE ROOM ON FIRE

"bULLshIT" tOKEN thRowS cLYDE tO twEEK

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" cLYdE SscREms

TWeEk AVOIDED IT LIKE A FUCKING BO S S 

"HOW DO YOU THINK PEOPLE CAN GO ON WITH THEIR LIVES KNOWING THAT THEY'RE ALL FAILURES?? THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DONT FUCKING SAY ANTHING ABOUT IT!!!1!1!!1 PEOPLE aRE LIVING NAIVELY AND BLINDLY WITH THAT FUCKING FACT IN THEIR FUCKING PIGEON BRAINS AND THAT MAKES THEM HAPPY AND POSITIVE YOU DUmB TWAT" hE rAmBLES "whY mUST yOU SAID tHAT TO ME" PoOR CINNAMON bUN tWEEK crIES;;

"o fuk" touken is beinG a fooken ideout

btw clyde is ok

he hit that pile of trash can thingy

he's ded inside

and lots of blood

but he's still conscious somehow

"jUST tHAt oNE duMB miStAKE" tWeIK wiPES his teaRY EYES "cREIg-kUN WILL...!!!!!1!!1"

TWEEK SQUISHED THE FLAMETHROWER HANDLE AND OH DAMN IS IT HOT HERE OR IS IT JUST TWEEK

you can make a religion out of this- no don't.

toUKEn IS grILLED ~~**#PRANKZ #GONEWRONG #GONESEXUAL #ALMOSTDIEDTODAY**~~

"..HE WOULD NEVER SEE ME THE SAME WAY AGAIN!!!!1!1!!!" tweEK dOEs A mATING cALL

 

 

one minute.. two minutes... five minutes...

~~_okay the MC's lover should be here right now-_ ~~

im tired o o f  
 

 

 

 

"...Idiot!"

 

 

 

Someone slapped his hand, the flamethrower fell onto the floor.

His teary eyes were blocking his view. That voice just now, made him nearly choke. He tries to wipe his eyes once more, not worrying about his hands that was covered in ashes. Though the room is full of blazing fire and unbearable heat to make his skin peeled off, it is enough for him to see a familiar figure, the one and only figure in sight.

"Craig...?" Tweek's voice is cracked. Understandable, since he did scream so much, it's ridiculous. He seems annoyed by the way he just sounded right now, that he just called out Craig's name with such disgusting voice. He wished he could slapped his own face again, but he clenched his fist to prevent that from happening, he doesn't want to be embarrassed again.

".....Tweek..." Craig's voice has beaten the blaring noises of a burning ruin made. Right now, his voice is the only thing that Tweek could hear.

"C-Craig...?" Tweek tried to called out for him again.

 

 

 

"i brought the condoms" cregg ssaid

 

 

 

  
 

Tweigk chokes in every language

 

 

 

  
 

"well u said u wanna fuck" creiggo answered "i got a little flustered and panicked, so i snuck into the infirmary to steal some flavored condoms" craig shows off 2-3 packs of condoms he brought

"wot the fook, m8" tweek is so fucking confused "i thought ur mad @ me"

"DoNT bE fuckInG riDiCuLOUS" cRAig LAUGHS "why would i be mad at chu? ur adorable and a kinky little shit. I fucking lluv u since we fooken met"

tweik is speechless. of course he is, why wouldnt he

lets be honest here we all want craig's ass

"Craig..." Tweek wiped his tears once again, to make a clearer view to see his darling.

a very flashy yellow pack caught Tweek's attention

"holy shit" twegg said "let's fuck hard" he sAID

creg started to unzips his pantsu "hooo boy uwu"

 

 

 

 

and then they fuck

also the room is still on fire

token is probably ded

 

 

 

clyde somehow got a fucking camera and then records it 

 

 

jimmy is the first one who watched it

 

 

 

 

he tthen told eric about it for some gOdDAmn rEasOn

 

 

 

 

 

 

and cuz eric is a dick, of course he fuckig sent it to everyone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

on less than a day, everyone in town has watched it

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
eric and clyde, as the biggest creek shippers, named the video

 

 

 

 

 

"an insane blond dude who is very hot made love with a prick who can't have nice things"

 

 

 

 

 

 and then they live happily ever after

 

 

 

 

 

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I was trying to make an emotional Tweek x Craig so you know I failed th e r e
> 
> I decided to reuse my old Nanbaka drabbles to make this crap
> 
> let me know if you want a proper Creek fics, or other ships with this kind of form ayyyy
> 
> Edit: Also posted in my South Park amino~ http://aminoapps.com/p/u51v8o


End file.
